piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2009 Atlas 400
The 2009 Atlas 400 at Sheepington (parody of Washington in Peppaland, a country ripped off of the US) was known for 1974 Roadrunner WINNING badly to the people while very sad ending for 1968 Ford Torino GT, because he wanted to win there for the first time (he first won in 2010). The 1969 American Motors Company Rambler has crashed at 65g G Force causing him to get off the track and land on a van, which is revealed to be a Dodge D-100. He missed the rest of the season because of serious injuries NEARLY KILLING HIM. The 1974 RR passed 25 CARS!! A big crash on lap 2 has happened when the 71 Vette had engine fire. Many cars crashed. The 65 Cobra wasn't able to compete due to the big crash in the previous race. This is race 25 of 36 in 2009. Trivia # The 1971 Corvette missed the rest of the season while missing the Orlando 400. He returned in race 2 of 2010. # This has FOUR historic moments. # This race was known for the Cobra not able to race because of fire injuries so he missed the rest of the season. He returned for the 2010 Orlando 400. # The known fact 1974 Plymouth RR won is because of his power. # The reason why the 68 Torino had denied win is because he of the Torinos never won in Peppaland. He finally won the 2010 Atlas 400. # Half denied half historic, this race isn't known NOT ONLY BECAUSE OF THE CRASHES, plus it's known for the worst finish for a muscle car. # The racers get flat tires often at this speedway after 2008's flat tire, none of them did so, though. Another of these happened again in 2012. # The 1956 Thunderbird wasn't able to compete because of sickness and injuries, so he missed this race. He would return the next race. Transcript Big One MTV: BIG ONE AT SHEEPINGTON! THE 69 Z GOING INTO THE WALL! SEVERAL OTHER CARS INVOLVED TRYING TO AVOID THIS CAMARO! VH1: Denied moment for the first gen T-Birds. Rambler VS D-100 VH1: OMG, OH MY GOODNESS! MTV: THE 69 RAMBLER GOING AIRBORNE TO A 1966 DODGE D-100! VH1: OMG HE HAS FIRE! Biggest Pass in the Planet VH1: I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M WATCHING, DUDE! IT'S THE BIGGEST PASS BY 16, 17, 18... 25 RACERS! HE'S GONNA WIN! MTV: OH YEAH! The Most Emotional Ending in the History of Vintage Car Series Races EVER! MTV: EMOTIONAL! HISTORIC! IT'S THE 74 RUNNER FOR THE WIN! BUT DENIED FOR THE 68 TORINO! DENIED DENIED DENIED DENIED! VH1: HOLY CRAP! (Cries) SON OF A (Spongebob Alarm Clock)! MTV: It's- STUPID AND SO MANY SOOOOONNNNNSSSSS OF A (Uncle Noah Boat Horn/Boat Horn 4)!! Results # 1974 Plymouth Roadrunner - 200 laps # 1968 Ford Torino GT - 200 laps # 1969 Pontiac Grand Prix - 200 laps # 1970 Chevrolet Nova SS - 200 laps # 1930 Ford Model A 5 Window Coupe - 200 laps # 1966 Ford Thunderbird - 200 laps # 1963 Ford Falcon Sprint - 200 laps # 1952 Chevrolet Club Coupe - 200 laps # 1958 Oldsmobile 88 - 200 laps # 1967 Ford Mustang - 200 laps # 1923 Ford T Bucket - 200 laps # 1972 Dodge Dart - 200 laps # 1974 Dodge Dart Swinger - 200 laps # 1966 Dodge Charger - 200 laps # 1967 Pontiac GTO - 198 laps # 1967 Chevrolet Corvette - 198 laps # 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 429 - 198 laps # 1932 Ford 5 Window Coupe - 197 laps # 1969 AMC Rambler - 187 laps (Crashed. Serious injuries.) # 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle - 185 laps (Involved in Rambler crash. Serious injuries.) # 1969 Ford Mustang - 184 laps (Involved in Rambler crash. Serious injuries.) # 1968 Chevrolet Corvette - 184 laps (Spun trying to avoid the three.) # 1959 Chevrolet Bel Air - 184 laps (Spun) # 1969 Chevrolet Corvette - 176 laps (Spun) # 1964 Plymouth Fury - 154 laps (Fire) # 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air - 153 laps (Spun trying to avoid the Fury) # 1970 Ford Mustang Mach 1 - 146 laps (Engine) # 1979 Pontiac Trans Am - 143 laps (Clutch) # 1964 Plymouth Savoy - 110 laps (Engine fire and clutch) # 1971 Chevrolet Corvette - 1 lap (Engine fire, crank and seat burning) # 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 - 1 lap (Crashed trying to avoid the 71 Vette) # 1966 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 396 - 1 lap (Spun trying to avoid the 69 Z28) # 1965 Chevrolet Corvette - 0 laps (Spun and crashed) # 1957 Ford Thunderbird - 0 laps (Crashed) # 1968 Chevrolet Camaro RS SS - DNS # 1955 Ford Thunderbird - DNS